1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a light emission device attachable and detachable to and from an imaging apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, a reduction in size is required of a light emission device attachable and detachable to and from an imaging apparatus such as a digital camera in order to achieve an improvement in terms of portability. Under such a situation, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2010-181552 discusses a technique which makes it possible to efficiently arrange an electrical component without requiring an unnecessary space within the main body of a flash device (a light emission device).
However, in the technique discussed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2010-181552, a battery and a capacitor are arranged such that their longitudinal direction is the lateral direction (horizontal direction) of the device main body. As a result, it is impossible for the lateral width (horizontal width) of the device main body to be smaller than the longitudinal size of the battery and the capacitor, so that it is difficult to achieve a reduction in the size of the flash device despite the effort to eliminate a useless space within the device main body.